


Italy unification

by carraville



Series: what actually happened [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: Some one-shots about how (I think) some historical events actually happened, start with the unification of Italy.The references for this part are A Short History of Italy ( H.Hearder, D. P. Waley): chapter vi (unification of Italy) , part ii (revivalism).Warning: Because of the historical reference, it will not be completely consistent with Hetalia, and there will certainly be out of characters. AND, Poor English (not a native speaker).





	Italy unification

May 18, 1860, governor's palace in Palermo, Sicily. Romano was awakened by the harsh sound of broken glass. He opened his eyes, and saw the window, which had just been repaired,was stoned a hole by the reactionary people of Palermo outside. Again, Romano thought.

The awakening of the nationality and the violent oppression of the Spanish governor led more and more people in the south to hate their former Spanish rulers. In Naples and Sicily, waves after waves of small rebellions were brutally suppressed.

Romano's immediate superior, the extremely foolish but also ever so cruel Francis ii, his army crammed large numbers of reactionary people into dark cells in Naples and slaughtered any people with reactionary tendencies. However, none of this could stop the fervent revolutionary tide of overthrowing foreign rulers and taking back their homeland.

Revolution was imminent.

Romano knew his boss was a stupid sadist, but his cowardly personality left him powerless to resist. He could not bear to see his people abused and killed by his boss every day, so he fled to Sicily in an attempt to find peace. But Sicily was the same, or even more. Even though Romano locked himself in his room every day, he was still forced to know what was happening outside, through the crack of windows, the sound of riots being brutally suppressed and the gunfire of the praetorian army outside.

Romano stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering when this kind of days would ever end. He knew how bad his boss was, but he wanted his people to stop this senseless sacrifice. Because there was too much blood, and he knew, how powerful Spanish rulers and the church were...

As Romano silently prayed in his heart for the souls of his people who had sacrificed, the door of his room was forced open. A strong, tall man, looking like a general in an unmilitary uniform, stood in front of the door.

“From today on, Romano, your boss will be me!!” That was the first sentence the man ever said to him.

****

House of representatives, Piedmont, northern Italy, intense quarrels. Veneziano sat helplessly by, watching everybody of parliament fighting against each other again.

“After all, we shouldn't have asked France for help!” "The French are a pack of scoundrels who break their word!” "Now Nice and Savoy were given to them, while Venice was still in Austrian’s hands!” ".......”

In every meeting, there were always the same kind of reasons to quarrel, but still no conclusion could be reached. Vene was gradually fed up, wondering when this kind of days would ever end.

After the meeting, Vene followed his exhausted boss, Cavour, out of the room.

“Are you all right?” Asked Vene, kindly.

Cavour wiped his forehead with the handkerchief from his pocket, sighed: “The same old s**t!! Obviously we’ve already had no time to fight against our own! Are these people in parliament  trying to annoyed me to death? And that Garibaldi fellow, I sent my man to tell him quickly declare Sicily the king's territory, but he willfully sent my man back!!”

“I'm sure he'll think straight sooner or later.” Vene comforted.

“He has no brain. How can he think straight?!” Mr Cavour complained, “He won't listen to me, not because he wants to be king himself, but just to annoy me! He always hated my French decision. He hated me for giving his hometown Nice to France. But he never considered why I wanted to flatter France. Does he think he could unify Italy just with his simple fury and passion?!”

“Naples will be his next target, right?”

“He might already on his way now, with your brother.” Said Cavour, still furious.

“Anyway, he was indeed a man who has no fears but courage.”

“Well, that's probably the only good thing about him!”

****

In August the same year, Francis made an invitation to England on behalf of Napoleon, proposing that they should patrol Messina Strait together to prevent Garibaldi and Romano from landing on the Apennine peninsula.

“I refuse to cooperate with you.” This was Arthur's reply.

“Why?! This is right time to put aside prejudice and work together!” Francis said emotionally, “If Romano recaptured Naples, the next step would be Rome, and by then the union of the two brothers would not be far off!”

“The reason why I won't cooperate with you is not prejudice, but justice! The two brothers have liberty to rule their own lands, and you and Spain should give them back what you have taken!” Answered Arthur. In fact, it might have pleased him to see his two bitter enemies having hard time.

****

Garibaldi held up his telescope and watched the land not far away.His spirit was high and his face was vigorous.

“See? Romano, your homeland is just in front of you!” Said Romano's temporary “boss”.

Romano looked out at apennines looming out of the mist, heart surging, at the same time feeling a vague uneasiness.

“Do you think things will really go as you planned?” Romano asked his boss uneasily, “I mean, don't you think everything is going too well? How could we have cross the strait without a hitch? Could there be any ambush? Perhaps Francis ii has gained reinforcements from Spain, waiting for us quietly.”

“I never think that we will not encounter obstacles, but I always have a firm belief that we can beat them!” Garibaldi responded confidently.

“The size of the army in Sicily has nothing to compare with those in Naples...”

“Romano!” Garibaldi interrupted, “Even if you don't trust my ability, you should have faith in your own people! Watch, you'll be shocked at the support we receive when we come ashore! Your people! They are no longer benighted and trampled as they were before!”

Garibaldi did not brag. As soon as he and his rebels landed on the mainland, they were welcomed by all sides. Garibaldi's army, combined with the rebellion within Naples, seized their victory in a short time.

On September 6, Romano's beastly and short-lived former boss fled. Romano, surrounded by his people, entered his beloved city with Garibaldi. From then on, the long period of so-called orthodox rule by the Spanish governor-general over Naples was finally over. After learning the news, Spain’s boss was furious. Standing aside to comfort his boss, Antonio could only congratulate Romano in his heart. Although reluctant to part, but he knew that this was the best result for Romano.

Garibaldi's next target was Rome. He still obstinately refused to accept the union orders from the north, and was determined to unite Italy by his own power. To save the revolution, and to avoid leaving Italy entirely in the hands of such a miserly dictator, Mr Cavour had to act immediately.

Cavour summoned his troops to advance southward, and it happened that Garibaldi’s army had expended much of its energy in the battle of Volturno River, giving the northern army enough time to stop Garibaldi from entering Rome.

In the end, the king's army, which had broken the resistance of the church army and come south, and Garibaldi's irregular army, which aimed directly to Rome, rendezvoused at Tiano. It was in such a violent resistance and fierce internal strife that the long-parted Veneziano and Romano saw their grown brothers again.

****

After the two armies met, Garibaldi declared that he would dedicate all the land he had seized to king Emmanuel. He refused all the rewards and sailed back to his home on Caprera in a small boat.

Before boarding the ship, Garibaldi said goodbye to Romano, who had come to see him off. Romano's eyes were filled with tears and his expression shown that he didn’t want Garibaldi to leave. Although they only worked together for a few months, Garibaldi's brave and strong personality gradually won the love of Romano. Romano did not understand why Garibaldi had to go. It was clear that he could still do a lot for the new-born country, but he patted his ass and left Romano alone. What should Romano do?

“Stop crying. You really should cry less, Romano.” Said Garibaldi with a laugh.

“I-I'm all alone, How am I going to get along with the king? And my brother?” Romano asked, “Can't you stay with me?”

“I'm sorry, but it's out of the question for me to work with that Cavour guy,” said Garibaldi sympathetically, “But, Romano, you're not alone! Do you know why I was able to win battles so quickly? ”

“Because you're a great general?”

“Wrong,” Garibaldi shook his head, “Or partly wrong. Of course I'm very confident in my abilities. But, Romano, the trump card in my success is you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. The reason why I was able to reclaim southern Italy so quickly, was your people, and your people’s love for you! Without their support, I would never have won! So, please don't feel no one to rely on or no one loves you. No matter how many years and how many dynasties have passed, your people will always accompany you and love you. ”

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Italian tried to fight Austria on their own before, but failed. This lesson made Cavour believe that Italy alone could not drive out the invaders, so he turned to France for help. But Garibaldi never trusted Cavour and the parliament.  
> Napoleon indeed help Italy fight Austria，but he quit very soon while victory seemed so uncertain. Although he help northern Italy at some points，he never wanted Italy to unified.


End file.
